


I Like You, Say it Back

by blueeyedrichie



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Explicit Sexual Content, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out In Public, Mutual Pining, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Top Richie Tozier, full of cute shit bc why not, mutual obliviousness, prob the fluffiest thing i'll ever write ngl, reddie can have some vday cliches as a treat, super late valentine's day fic!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeyedrichie/pseuds/blueeyedrichie
Summary: And while the lonely nights in his apartment have basically become tradition at this point, he supposes it wouldn’t be the worst thing. Richie is just trying to be a good friend, and Eddie wants to do the same for Richie, even though he’s sure Richie has other options for the evening. Eddie will just make sure not to take up his whole night.~When he looks back up at Richie, he has the cheesiest grin on his face that Eddie thinks he’s ever seen, and the amount of love he feels for Richie in that moment is something that he can barely even comprehend in his own mind.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 24
Kudos: 186





	I Like You, Say it Back

**Author's Note:**

> [come talk to me on tumblr!](https://blueeyedrichie.tumblr.com)
> 
> hope you all think this is cute uwu
> 
> title is from sweet tooth by cavetown <3

Valentine’s Day was so much easier as a kid.

Eddie remembers building the box that he’d take to class with him, in which all of his classmates could pass by his desk and drop a piece of candy or a glittery little Valentine’s Day card into it while he’d go around and do the same to everyone else’s box. His favorite one was a little soapbox car that he built all by himself, and the compliments he received on it from his teachers and friends had him walking tall that February 14th of 5th grade. 

He always made valentines for all the kids, even the ones he didn’t necessarily get along with or the ones that other people would skip over because they deemed them weird or annoying. Eddie always knew how sad it would make him not to get any valentines, so he didn’t want anyone else feeling like that.

His friends always got special ones though: covered in glitter or written on with gel pens; or sometimes just extra candy, especially for Richie and Ben. 

And he really doesn’t even remember when he started putting even more work into Richie’s valentines, but he knows it was sometime after Beverly had received her secret admirer postcard.

Eddie thought to himself, he could do that. He could make something special for Richie and sign it as a _secret admirer,_ and as long as he still gave Richie another one and made sure to sign it with his name, then Richie would be none the wiser. 

Of course, every year Richie accused each of the losers of slipping it into his box when he wasn’t looking. Luckily, Eddie always blushed when Richie pinched his cheeks or pulled him really close to himself - even still to this day - so there was no way that Richie knew it really was from Eddie.

At least, probably not.

But when he thinks about it now, he knows he didn’t have the sense to change his handwriting, or write with his left hand instead, or really do anything to convince Richie that it could possibly be from anyone else other than Eddie.

It always made Eddie so happy to see Richie’s face year after year, when he’d rip his Valentine’s Day box open and start looking through all the cards and candy in search of that one special gift, the lightest little blush dusting his cheeks each time he’d find it.

Of course, at a certain point they’d gotten too old for such things, and Eddie figured he’d have to give it up. Obviously Richie didn’t like him back anyway, because by that point he probably would have done something to show Eddie that. And even though their friends claimed that it was so obvious how much Richie liked him, that Richie acted differently with Eddie, that Richie always needed his attention; Eddie knew better. Richie liked girls, Eddie always saw the way Richie’s eyes would linger on girls in short skirts when they passed by in the hallways. And it was fine, Eddie didn’t get mad about it. Sad, sure. But he understood. And he had no problem settling for keeping his secret to himself so long as he could keep his best friend.

But then senior year rolled around, and inevitably, Valentine’s Day; and Eddie opened his locker to find a single red rose with a little tag attached.

_From, your secret admirer._

Eddie knew it didn’t take a lot to open up someone’s locker, or to play a prank on someone on a day like this, or a million other things that he’d come up with in his mind to convince himself that it was anything other than what he hoped it was.

But when he glanced around the hallway as he held the rose delicately between his fingers, he caught Richie’s blue eyes watching him, only to glance away the moment their gazes locked.

It was probably just a coincidence that Richie was the only person other than Stanley that knew his locker combination, and maybe whoever Eddie’s secret admirer was just asked one of them to put the rose inside.

Or maybe, Richie was watching to see his reaction in just the same way that Eddie would watch for Richie’s reaction year after year all the way into middle school. 

Nothing ever came of it though.

Sometimes Eddie wonders if maybe it really was Richie, and he gave up because Eddie hadn’t put anything in his locker that year. Eddie had put something in Richie’s locker their first year of high school, but that same day, Eddie saw Richie making out with some girl behind the school during lunch, and he decided then that it was time for him to give it up. 

Which is just another reason why it’s ridiculous for him to ever have entertained the idea that Richie could have been the one to put that rose in his locker. 

Ever since college began, all the losers have spent the holiday together as a group. Even when Ben and Beverly finally figured their shit out, they still hung out with everyone for nearly the whole day, only leaving a few hours earlier than everyone else to spend the night alone.

But then Mike and Bill ended up getting together, and Stanley met Patty, and Richie is off doing who knows what with god knows who, and Eddie usually ends up on his own, watching movies in his apartment with a huge bowl of popcorn, a family size bag of M&Ms, and a bottle of gin. It’s really not that bad. He just avoids watching love movies. And thinking about Richie.

Because even after all this time, he still likes Richie. It feels like an integral part of his personality, at this point. He’s gotten used to it, at least. It honestly doesn’t even affect him anymore. For the most part. Usually.

Blessedly, the holiday falls on a school day this year, so much of Eddie’s day is taken up with classwork. Unfortunately, however; he’s forced to see all the lovey dovey couples kissing and holding hands in the hallways, and he truly can’t get off campus fast enough once he’s done with his last lecture of the day. 

He tugs his jacket tightly around himself, his feet moving quickly down the sidewalk on the way to his apartment. His phone vibrates against his gloved hand where they’re both stuffed into his pockets, and he nearly ignores the call, but he sighs and pulls it from his pocket. 

Mike and Bill had invited him over for dinner a few days ago, and while Eddie greatly appreciates the gesture, he thinks that would only make him feel worse than just being home alone. He’d never given them an actual answer though, so he’s sure it’s one of the two calling, and he doesn’t even look at the screen before answering.

“Hey, I really appreciate it, but I don’t think I’ll be making it tonight-”

“Woah! Eds, at least give me a chance to ask before you shoot me down.”

His eyes widen at the sound of Richie’s voice, and he pauses for a moment before laughing into the phone.

“Sorry, Rich. What’s up?”

“Little of this, little of that. You know. How about you? Must be getting a lot of date offers if you’re answering your phone like that. Probably be easier to just change your voicemail message and turn your phone off.”

Eddie rolls his eyes despite his smile. “Not quite. So far my only offer has been from Bill and Mike.”

A low whistle rings through the line. “I guess I’m too late. I understand, Eds. I wouldn’t be able to turn that down either.”

“I did turn them down. I mean, not in so many words. But I’m guessing they’ve figured it out by now.”

“So you’re available, is what you’re saying.”

Eddie scoffs. “That is absolutely not what I’m saying.”

“Let me take you out tonight, Eddie. I promise if you have a horrible time, I’ll microwave your popcorn and bring it to you myself. And I’ll get you an extra bag of M&Ms for the trouble.”

Looking around as if Richie is nearby and will catch him blushing, he walks even faster, yanking the door to his building open and shivering when the warmth hits his body.

“What would you even wanna do?”

“I want to take you on a date. It’s Valentine’s Day, let me take you out and show you a good time. Please, Eddie my love?”

Eddie’s blush only deepens, because he’s been imagining getting this phone call for so long. He’s always wondered how it would feel to hear Richie’s voice asking him out on a date. But he knows Richie is only doing this because he feels bad for Eddie, and because Eddie is his best friend. Which Eddie is really, truly grateful for. But he feels dangerously close to tears already from being so close to what he’s always wanted while simultaneously being nowhere near it.

“I dunno, Rich… I’m sure that-”

“That nothing, Eds. I want to take you out. How about it?”

Eddie bites his lip, slowly trudging his way up the stairs as he thinks it over. And while the lonely nights in his apartment have basically become tradition at this point, he supposes it wouldn’t be the worst thing. Richie is just trying to be a good friend, and Eddie wants to do the same for Richie, even though he’s sure Richie has other options for the evening. Eddie will just make sure not to take up his whole night.

“Okay, sure.”

Richie whoops on the other end of the line, and Eddie can’t help giggling at the sound of it.

“I’ll pick you up at eight!”

And before Eddie can protest the late start to their evening and the fact that Richie wants to pick him up, the line clicks. 

It’s not like it’s unusual for Richie to pick Eddie up, or for them to hang out late. But it’s just… weird. Eddie doesn’t want to be a burden, and he definitely doesn’t want to interrupt whatever Richie surely has planned after his quick dinner with Eddie.

And despite convincing himself of all these things: that it’s definitely not a real date; that Richie is just trying to be a good friend and not leave Eddie alone all night; that this literally means nothing at all other than two friends going out for dinner together; Eddie still digs through his closet and his drawers as if every piece of clothing he owns is complete trash, and at one point he sits on the floor of his bedroom with his head in his hands wondering why he’s struggling to decide what to wear for something the he’s certain is just going to be he and Richie going to Applebee’s and getting a 2 for $20. 

He spends so much time trying to look as if he’s spent no time at all getting ready, that by the time he’s giving himself one last glance in the mirror, it’s already 7:30. 

He ends up wearing his nicest pair of jeans - but they’re still _jeans,_ which gives him plausible deniability - and a soft, dark pink sweater which he tucks into the front of his jeans, and a pair of pristine white slip ons. He ends up having to cuff his jeans at the ankles - which he always does but still forgets to - and he hopes it only makes him look more casual. He spends far too long making sure his hair looks perfect, and he spritzes on some cologne before going to grab his phone and wallet just as he hears a knock on the door. It’s just before 8, which leads him to believe that it mustn't be Richie - not only for the fact that he’s early, but also the fact that there’s no reason for Richie to come to the door. He could just text Eddie that he’s here, like he always does.

Completely certain that it must be a mistake, Eddie slowly moves to the door and pulls it open, only to have his jaw hit the ground at the sight that greets him.

It is in fact Richie, wearing probably the nicest outfit that Eddie’s ever seen. Black slacks, a startlingly unwrinkled purple button up shirt, black dress shoes that are clearly either brand new or freshly shined, and to top it off - the only piece of the puzzle that confirms to Eddie this really is his Richie - a black tie with little pink hearts all over it. When he finally gets to Richie’s face, he’s certain his own face must be redder than the petals of the single rose Richie is holding in front of himself. His hair is nearly as black and shiny as his shoes, though still a curly mess, which Eddie is honestly grateful for. 

When Richie chuckles, it’s distant and warbly in Eddie’s ears. He blinks himself back to reality, feeling the heat from his cheeks bleed down onto his chest.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Eds.” Richie says with a smile, extending the rose toward Eddie.

He slowly drops his gaze from Richie’s to the rose, staring at it for a moment before hesitantly reaching for it as if Richie will pull it away and toss it on the ground with a laugh.

But that doesn’t happen, Richie only allows Eddie to take it, his fingertips brushing over Eddie’s knuckles lightly before pulling away.

“Um- thank- thank you, Richie.” Eddie mumbles, lifting the rose to his nose and inhaling softly. 

“Of course,” Richie grins, placing his palm against his stomach and holding his elbow out for Eddie to link his own arm into, which he does, pulling the door shut behind himself. “Is that the first rose you’ve ever gotten for Valentine’s Day?”

Eddie almost instantly says yes, but he’s quickly reminded of that rose in his locker back in high school. And the way Richie had been watching him so closely.

He looks up at Richie now, only to find that same gaze lingering on him once again.

“No… no, I got a rose once before.”

“From who?” Richie asks, a pretty little twinkle in his eyes.

“I dunno. It said ‘secret admirer’ on the tag,” Eddie says softly, barely aware of where they’re walking until he nearly trips down the stairs, caught only by Richie’s arm. “But I’ve always wondered who it was from.”

Richie grins. “Maybe someday you’ll find out.”

And if Eddie didn’t know better, he’d think he sees that same light blush dusting Richie’s cheeks that he’d seen all those years ago.

Luckily, the car ride feels much more normal than the walk to Richie’s vehicle from Eddie’s apartment. They talk about their classes and their friends, and Richie tells Eddie about how Stanley is thinking of proposing to Patty. 

“Oh my god! That’s incredible. When is he doing it?” Eddie asks, twirling the rose between his fingers.

“Not sure yet, but he asked me to go ring shopping with him. Pretty cool, huh?”

“That’s so cool, Richie. I can’t believe he’s gonna get married.”

“Well, she hasn’t said yes yet. There’s still a chance for someone to swoop in,” Richie chuckles, reaching over to squeeze Eddie’s knee. Eddie bats his hand away and rolls his eyes, but he has to look out the passenger side window to avoid letting Richie see his blush.

The restaurant they end up at is decidedly _not_ an Applebee’s, and Eddie thinks they’d be lucky to get a single appetizer for under $20 at this place. 

He’s still staring through the windshield in disbelief when the sound of Richie’s car door slamming shut startles him, and he watches Richie walk around the car to Eddie’s door, pulling it open and gesturing grandly for Eddie to step out. He scoffs, but it’s only to disguise his giggle.

“Is this… are we at the right place?” Eddie asks, looking up at the beautiful building before them. Eddie’s always wanted to come here; it’s the nicest Italian place in town and very popular for special occasions. Such as Valentine’s Day dates, or somewhere that Eddie imagines Stanley bringing Patty on the night he decides to propose. 

“Sure are, got us a reservation and everything.”

Eddie’s taken aback by that, because from what he’s heard, you have to call months in advance to book a table here. And there’s no way Richie did that. No way.

Unless maybe he did, and he had a date with someone else, and they bailed.

That’s probably what happened, and he just didn’t want to waste it.

Yeah, definitely that’s what happened.

Still, Eddie’s mouth doesn’t want to stop moving. “For us? There’s no way, Richie. You’d have had to call like, months ago. Unless they had a cancellation or something? Then you got real lucky, because this place is almost-”

“Eds,” Richie grasps his shoulders and looks down at him, “Don’t worry about it, alright? Come on,” Richie urges, his arm slipping around Eddie’s shoulders to lead him inside. And that’s fine, it’s something Richie’s done countless times. But he feels so warm right now, and he smells so good. And if Eddie leans in a little closer than necessary until they reach the entrance - where Richie holds the door for him, gesturing once again with one long arm for him to enter - then no one else needs to know. He can take these little wins for himself, as long as he doesn’t forget that this is just a friendly night out, and that Richie is basically just doing him a favor in preventing Eddie from consuming an absurd amount of salt and sugar tonight.

The inside is even more stunning than the outside, and Eddie barely hears the greeting from the host as he looks around in awe. They’ve clearly set the mood for the evening: the lights are extremely low and the music and voices throughout are hushed, and everyone here is dressed to the nines. Eddie’s honestly shocked he doesn’t get kicked out based solely on the fact that he’s wearing jeans. 

“Reservation for two, under Tozier,” Richie’s voice matches the tone of everyone else’s around them, and the host nods before grabbing their menus and leading them through the dimly lit restaurant.

Eddie looks around, trusting Richie to lead him by the arm. Nearly every table is taken by a couple that looks just as in love as all the others surrounding them. Every now and then he sees a table that he guesses is a double date, or maybe a group of friends that decided to go out together and celebrate being single instead. Eddie can’t help smiling at the sight of all the happy people, even though it also tugs on his heart. The thing is, there’s no one he’d rather be here with right now than Richie. This is something he’s imagined and dreamt up countless times, and the fact that it’s happening truly does make him happy. Aside from the part where he knows that Richie is here only as his best friend, and that Richie could easily have found someone else to take out tonight. But he’s a good friend, and Eddie’s heart nearly bursts in his chest as they’re seated at a very intimately placed table on either side from each other. The host lists off the specials and presents them with a wine menu before stepping away, and only then does Eddie take his eyes off Richie to look around, seeing that it’s a private table, blocked from the rest of the restaurant by a sheer, ivory curtain. 

He looks back to Richie, who’s studying the wine menu a bit more intently that Eddie thinks is necessary.

“Richie… this place is-” he lowers his voice to a whisper, leaning in over the table, “this place is fucking incredible, and expensive. I thought we were gonna go to like-”

“To Applebee’s?” Richie chuckles, flicking his eyes up to Eddie’s. “It’s Valentine’s Day, Eds. I’m not gonna take you to,” Richie smirks, whispering now, “fucking Applebee’s.”

Eddie blushes, leaning back in his seat and glancing down at his lap, where he realizes he’s carried his rose in with him. He bites his lip, carefully placing it against the soft tablecloth before opening his menu. The prices aren’t even listed, and that’s how he knows just how expensive this place really must be.

It’s not long before Eddie’s struggle must become apparent to Richie, because he reaches over and closes Eddie’s menu, taking it away and pushing them to the edge of the table.

“I can order for us, if you’d like? I did some research to find out the best entrees, and I want you to stop worrying about the cost.” Richie says seriously, leaning back in his chair before running his fingers down the length of his tie, a motion that Eddie watches intently.

“Yeah, that’s fine. Can we just share something?”

“I’m a growing boy, Eds. I need my own.”

Eddie slumps in his seat, about to protest further when their server arrives to take their order. Richie smiles at Eddie before turning to their server, ordering much more food than Eddie thinks they’ll need, as well as a bottle of wine that Eddie is sure has a hefty price tag of its own.

“Rich…” Eddie tries again once the server leaves them alone.

“Don’t worry about a thing, Eddie. My treat.” Richie winks, and Eddie’s heart stutters in his chest.

One bottle of wine quickly turns into two, and it isn’t long before Eddie isn’t quite so worried about things anymore. He’s having such a great time with Richie, and it just feels so easy. So normal. The way he’s always imagined it would be if they ever actually went on a date together.

“Hey- hey, listen to me,” Eddie giggles, his wine sloshing around in his glass as he leans over the table. “Do you remember my little soapbox car that I made back in like, fifth grade? For Valentine’s Day?”

Richie laughs at full volume, and if this were three glasses ago, Eddie would tell him to keep it down. Now, he can’t get enough of the sound in his ears.

“Yeah, of course! That thing was badass, Eds. You were so proud of it.”

Eddie nods, taking a drink. “Yeah, I was. But that’s not the point. That was the year that I-” he bursts into another round of giggles, and Richie reaches across the table to take his glass and set it off to the side, to which Eddie narrows his eyes, but continues speaking, “I- I started leaving you extra valentines.”

Richie grins. “You always gave me extra! All of us, you did something special for all of us.”

Eddie groans. “Yes, but I did _extra_ extra for you.”

Eddie truly can’t be sure if Richie really doesn’t know the answer to his question or if he just wants to hear Eddie say it when he asks with a smirk: “What do you mean?”

And he’s in far too deep to back out now. He’s been wondering if Richie knew since day one. 

“The secret admirer ones. Those were from me,” he narrows his eyes, “but you knew that. Right? You had to know it was me. I didn’t even change my handwriting,” he laughs, looking up into Richie’s eyes, “I think on some level I wanted you to know it was me.”

Before Richie can respond, their food arrives, and Eddie is thankful that Richie ordered so much. It all looks incredible, and he eagerly grabs his fork. 

“Looks pretty good, huh?” Richie chuckles, stabbing his fork into a gnocchi on Eddie’s plate before he’s even touched his own food, and Eddie smiles as he watches him take a bite. He lets out a pleased hum at the taste, and Eddie’s reaction is identical when he takes a bite a moment later.

“Amazing.”

They eat the food far too quickly to actually appreciate just how wonderful it is, and there’s still so much left once they’ve finished. It’s taken away to be boxed up a while later, and they’ve nearly finished the second bottle of wine when Richie speaks up again.

“Eds.”

Eddie looks at him over the rim of his now empty wine glass, setting it off to the side and smiling at him. “Yeah?”

“I knew.”

Eddie lifts a confused brow, studying Richie’s face for a moment before it clicks. 

“Oh… you- you knew?”

“Yeah,” Richie nods, “kinda like how you knew who left that rose in your locker.”

Eddie’s cheeks blaze, and he’s frozen still for a moment before he shrugs. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yes you do. You told me earlier you’d gotten a rose before.”

“So! It could have been- maybe it was a different one. Maybe I forgot about the one in my locker.”

“Okay, did you?”

Eddie scoffs, but there’s no heat behind it. And that’s really all the answer he needs to give. 

“I mean… I always hoped it was from you, but I didn’t let myself fully believe it,” Richie just stares at him so intensely that all Eddie can do is keep talking. “I left you all those Valentine’s, and then I put one in your locker that one year, if you remember. But then I saw you making out with that girl… I don’t remember her name. So I just- I gave up, you know? I was just glad to have you at all, even if I could never have you the way I wanted. But then you came out, and I was like, maybe there’s a chance. You know? But then nothing ever happened and I just- I dunno. Like tonight? This means everything to me. And I know you’re just doing this because you’re a good friend, and you didn’t want me to be alone, and I keep trying to remind myself of that. It’s hard though, because I still like you, Richie. And I really, really can’t lose you. So if this is weird, we can just forget it. We can completely forget about this. But just know how grateful I am that you’d ask me to come here with you even though I’m sure you’d rather be here with someone else.”

Eddie nearly jumps out of his seat when their food is returned to them neatly boxed up and placed into a bag, and the server leaves their receipt as well before leaving them alone once again.

The tension in their small space is so heavy that Eddie feels like he’s going to choke on it if someone doesn’t say something in the next three seconds. And he’s just about to do it himself when Richie stands up and pulls his chair around the table until it’s directly next to Eddie’s, and when he sits down again, their thighs are pressed tightly together. 

“You think I’d rather be here with someone else?”

The way Richie says the words makes Eddie drop his gaze, shrugging in response.

“I dunno.”

“What have I done that would make you think that, Eds?”

Eddie immediately looks back up into Richie’s earnest blue eyes, shaking his head quickly.

“No! No, Richie, you- you haven’t done anything. I just- I just assumed! I know all you guys feel bad that I stay home by myself every Valentine’s Day, and I really appreciate you doing this for me. But- but there’s like, a million people that would want to go on a date with you. I can’t imagine how many people you must have turned down.”

“I think you’re severely exaggerating the amount of people that want to go on a date with me, first of all.” Richie chuckles, nudging Eddie’s shoulder with his own.

Eddie blushes and rolls his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

Richie leans in closer, and Eddie swallows over the lump in his throat when Richie’s wine scented exhale washes warmly over his skin.

“Eddie…” Richie cuts himself off with a laugh, slouching down in his seat, “I’ve liked you for fucking ever.”

Eddie tries to think of something to say, and his mouth opens and closes so many times that Richie eventually reaches up to grasp his chin, closing it gently.

Against his grip, Eddie squeaks, “What?”

“Yeah. I thought it was so fucking obvious, and I’m pretty sure it was to everyone but you,” he laughs, his thumb absently moving over Eddie’s skin, “I’ve tried to show it, because I never knew how to say it. I mean, I always hold your hand when we watch scary movies, I cuddle you when we sleep at each other’s houses, I gave you a rose. When’s the last time I gave someone flowers?”

Eddie throws his hands up in disbelief, shaking his head slightly, but not enough to shake Richie’s hand away.

“We’ve done those things for years! We’ve always done that stuff! You’re my best friend!”

“Yeah, and you’re mine. But so is Stanley, and Beverly, and everyone else.”

“Yeah, but it’s different with us.”

“And why do you think that is?”

Eddie sputters, and he keeps sputtering until he feels the warm pad of Richie’s thumb press against the center of his bottom lip. 

“You are my best friend, Eddie. More than the others, obviously,” Richie stares into his eyes so seriously that Eddie doesn’t dare blink, “But I’m pretty sure that I’m… well, you get it.” Richie laughs, a light pink dusting his cheeks.

“No,” Eddie says fiercely, and now Richie’s the one that isn’t blinking, “Get what? What do I get? Richie, I need you to say it.” And he really does, because clearly he’s been unable to see it in Richie’s actions, and maybe he just needs to hear it out loud. 

Richie drops his hand from Eddie’s face to pull through his curls, and Eddie knows he’s nervous. He places his hand on top of Richie’s bouncing knee and looks at him imploringly. 

“You’re impossible, you know that?” Richie grumbles, flicking his eyes up to Eddie’s. “It’s a lot.”

“Try me.”

Richie looks into Eddie’s eyes as if he’s searching for something, and he lets out a long breath before finally speaking.

“I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you.”

The words hang in the air between them just long enough for Eddie to see fear flash in Richie’s eyes, and that’s what has him launching forward to unceremoniously land his lips against Richie’s own.

Despite the fear Eddie had seen only a moment ago, Richie recovers quickly. His hands wrap around Eddie’s waist to steady him, and Eddie plants his own palms firmly against Richie’s shoulders as he moves his lips eagerly against Richie’s in a way he’s been dreaming of for such a long time.

Richie’s lips moving against his just as hurriedly is intoxicating, and he moans softly into his mouth, already trying to push his tongue past Richie’s lips.

“Hey,” Richie mumbles through a chuckle, his grip sliding down to Eddie’s hips, “Slow down.”

“I don’t want to,” Eddie whispers, resting his forehead against Richie’s, “I’ve been wanting to do this since I knew what kissing was.”

“Me too.” 

Richie’s admission makes Eddie’s heart slam against his ribs, and he snakes his arms around Richie’s neck to pull him in once more. He moves slower this time, but just barely.

After a few moments of remaining completely still other than their mouths, Eddie realizes that maybe this means he can do other things he’s wanted to do for so long, too.

Like wrap his fingers into Richie’s hair. It’s not as if he hasn’t touched Richie’s hair a million times, but most of those times were just messing around or to try and annoy him. Other than that, there’s the few times where Richie laid his head in Eddie’s lap and actually stayed still long enough for Eddie to gently pull his fingers through his silky black curls.

But it’s different now, and he lets his fingers dive in, weaving into the thick mess atop his head that is so much softer than it probably should be. He curls his hands into fists, pulling gently at his hair, and the sound he receives into his own mouth from Richie has a wave of molten heat dripping from the top of Eddie’s head all the way down to his toes. 

Richie’s hands tighten on his hips, and Eddie doesn’t know if it’s a sign or not, but he takes it as one and crawls from his own seat into Richie’s lap, settling himself right on top of Richie’s thighs.

The space between them is apparently still too great, however; because Richie uses his grip to pull Eddie closer until their chests are pressed together, and the tips of Eddie’s toes barely reach the ground beneath them. 

“Richie.” Eddie gasps when Richie’s mouth leaves his only to drag wetly down the line of Eddie’s jaw. His entire body shivers at the sensation, and he whimpers when Richie’s teeth find his earlobe.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.” Richie breathes into his ear, making goosebumps erupt all over Eddie’s arms and chest.

“Are you kidding me?” Eddie breathes out a laugh, and Richie buries his face into Eddie’s neck to suppress the sound of his own laughter. 

Feeling the vibrations against his skin only makes Eddie laugh harder, and it’s minutes later that they’re finally catching their breaths. Eddie pulls his hands out of Richie’s hair to cup his cheeks, lifting his face to look into his eyes.

“I love you too,” he whispers, feeling his cheeks blaze red, “I’ve been falling in love with you more every day for as long as I can remember.” 

Richie looks stunned by Eddie’s words, and he laughs a bit in spite of himself.

“Eddie…” Richie whispers, bringing a hand up to gingerly move Eddie’s hair back into place.

Eddie can tell Richie doesn’t know how to respond to that, so he just kisses him again instead.

And he truly doesn’t know how long they go on like that, or how his hand ends up pulling at Richie’s tie to try and yank it off, or how Richie’s fingertips end up beneath the hem of Eddie’s jeans, but it feels simultaneously like an eternity and less than a second when Eddie hears the sound of someone pointedly clearing their throat. He nearly jumps out of Richie’s lap at the sound, glancing around the room in a daze before his eyes land on their - very unimpressed - looking server.

“I think it may be time for you to pay and leave?” They say in their firmest - but still polite - customer service voice.

Eddie knows his face must have already been so red, but it feels like his entire body is burning now and he covers his face in his hands. Richie clears his own throat and lets out a laugh, easily moving Eddie back into his own chair before awkwardly leaning forward to pull his wallet out of his back pocket. 

“Sorry,” Richie says, and Eddie can hear the smile in his voice, “We’ll get out of here.”

Richie takes their bag of food in one hand and one of Eddie’s hands in the other, and he stumbles out of his seat to follow after him.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Eddie hears their server say kindly after them, and Eddie just hopes Richie left a huge tip.

Eddie refuses to lift his eyes from the ground until they’re safely inside Richie’s vehicle, and he lets out a long, shaky breath that turns into an almost hysterical laugh as he glances out the window and back at the restaurant.

He cautiously looks over at Richie, who looks just as disheveled as Eddie feels. His hair is a complete disaster on top of his head, and his tie is askew from Eddie’s incessant tugging, and his pants are still straining at the zipper. He can still feel the warmth of Richie’s fingertips where they were pressing into his skin, and he just hopes Richie doesn’t think less of him now for the way he was acting, even though he knows that’s completely ridiculous for him to worry about.

“Sorry- sorry for acting like that,” Eddie says with another crazed laugh, and Richie looks at him with a goofy smile tugging at his lips.

“What?”

“I just- I shouldn’t have done that! I practically threw myself at you.”

Richie shakes his head with a chuckle. “I wouldn’t say I’m exactly innocent in this situation, Eds.”

A million thoughts are running through Eddie’s mind, but when the lusty haze begins to clear, he starts worrying about more pertinent things than the fact that they were just making out.

“Should you even be driving? We drank so much!”

“Do you think I’d drive you if I was drunk? I ate so much food, Eddie. Not to mention the nearly hour long makeout session we just had. I’m frighteningly sober.”

“An _hour_?!” Eddie shrieks, pressing his sweaty palms to the thighs of his jeans and rubbing.

Eddie tries to calm himself down by reminding himself that he’ll be home soon, and he can wallow in his love confession and shameless behavior all alone until he falls asleep.

But then Richie takes the turn right before Eddie’s. The turn to Richie’s own house.

And Eddie nearly asks him what he’s doing, but when he looks over at Richie again, he sees that same pretty pink against his freckles, and he realizes that maybe Richie really is just as nervous as he is. It’s not like Eddie’s the only one that confessed things tonight, and the idea of going to Richie’s is thrilling. He just still has a hard time believing that this was all Richie’s plan. Well, probably not exactly this, but the fact that Richie really wanted to take Eddie on a date tonight, and the whole time Eddie didn’t believe it. 

He’s wracking his brain for clues in all of his memories that maybe Richie really has liked him this whole time too, that he barely registers when the car comes to a stop in front of Richie’s apartment building.

Richie turns the car off, holding his keys in one hand and tugging at his hair with the other. 

“Do you wanna come upstairs?” he looks at Eddie with that same nervous look in his eyes, “I mean, I didn’t even ask if you want to come over. Sorry, I just- just wishful thinking, I guess. I’ll take you home if that’s what you’d prefer though.” Richie smiles at him reassuringly, and Eddie’s heart nearly leaps up out of his throat and launches itself across their seats to squeeze Richie in it’s tiny little artery arms like something straight out of a cartoon.

“I wanna come upstairs.” Eddie returns the reassuring smile, reaching over to brush his thumb over Richie’s knuckles. “Let’s go.”

Eddie reaches for the door handle, pausing when Richie grabs his forearm.

“Wait, hang on.” 

Richie shoves his own door open and races around the front of the car, making Eddie giggle softly. Richie tugs his door open for him, gesturing for him to step out. Eddie does, grinning up at him.

“Such a gentleman.”

“Always, Eddie my love.”

The walk up to Richie’s apartment is slow and silent as they exchange shy, playful smiles to each other. Eddie’s walked up these stairs more times than he can ever count, but it’s never felt like this before. He’s never been this excited before.

Once inside, Eddie instantly smells something unfamiliar, and he must look ridiculous with the way he kicks his shoes off and starts walking around with his nose in the air, because Richie starts laughing heartily behind him.

“What the hell are you doing?”

Eddie scoffs as if what he’s doing is normal, before turning back to Richie and gesturing vaguely with his hands.

“Why does it smell like that? What is that?”

“Jeez, Eds; I thought it smelled good in here. I was trying to set the ambiance.”

Eddie narrows his eyes, but his curiosity gets the better of him and his eyes shift into something wide and expectant, and Richie sighs. With his hand extended, he walks up to Eddie and smiles at him. 

“Come on.”

Returning the smile, Eddie laces his fingers with Richie’s and allows him to lead him down the hall. His heart races faster with each step, and the scent that’s invading his senses only gets stronger the further they walk.

Eddie’s eyes feel so wide in his own face as Richie tugs him into his bedroom, and he looks around, his heart beating so quickly he feels dizzy. As if Richie knows, he releases Eddie’s hand and wraps both arms around his shoulders from behind instead, resting his chin on top of Eddie’s head.

“What do you think?”

The room is dimly lit only by Richie’s bedside lamp and some string lights that Eddie had hung up in here one night sometime last year, when they’d decided to go on a late night trip to Target and bought many unnecessary things; the bed is covered in scattered rose petals; and there are candles burning on Richie’s nightstand and dresser, which explains the sweet scent of vanilla that Eddie could smell the moment they entered the apartment. He sighs at the sight of it, leaning back against Richie.

“I think it’s beautiful.” Eddie whispers, tilting his head back to look up at Richie, who instantly meets his gaze.

“I just wanted to be prepared, in case the night went well.” 

Eddie smiles up at him, turning around in his arms to lean up and kiss each of his red cheeks. 

“I’m going to lecture you later about leaving candles burning while you’re out of the house for _several hours_ , but I guess it can wait.”

Richie chuckles and kisses the tip of Eddie’s nose. “Don’t worry, I had Stanley drop by and light them for me about half an hour ago.” 

Eddie scoffs. “Stanley?”

“Yeah. He can be a good friend sometimes. Be nice, Eds.”

“That’s not what I mean!” Eddie protests, but the grin on Richie’s lips makes him easily forget about it. “Whatever.” he huffs, pressing up on his toes to kiss Richie. 

“I’m joking, he just owes me because I promised to go ring shopping with him.” Richie laughs against Eddie’s lips, but Eddie chooses to ignore it and continues kissing him instead.

Richie’s hands move to Eddie’s waist once again, only staying there for a second before sliding to the small of his back, pulling him closer. Eddie eagerly presses himself against Richie’s body, his arms easily slinging themselves around his neck.

Carefully, Richie walks Eddie backwards toward the bed, and he gasps into the kiss when the backs of his knees hit the edge, making him land in a sitting position on the edge. He looks up at Richie from under his lashes, slowly scooting back further until he feels the pillows at his back. Richie admires him for a moment before crawling his way onto the mattress, hovering above Eddie with a smile on his face. 

Eddie blushes and wraps Richie’s tie around his knuckles. “This tie is ridiculous.”

Richie mocks offense, gasping in shock. “Eddie, I’m just trying to be festive for the holidays.”

“You look so sexy, then you had to ruin it with this eyesore.” Eddie teases, tugging at the material until Richie’s forehead is against his.

“You wound me, Eds.”

Staring into his eyes, Eddie whispers softly, “I can kiss it better.”

“Please do.”

Eddie tugs him the rest of the way down, their lips clashing together. 

Richie’s hands slip under the hem of Eddie’s shirt, and the warmth and weight of them is addicting. He arches up into the touch, his own hands releasing Richie’s tie to work on the buttons of his shirt instead.

“Give up?”

Eddie groans, the first few buttons on Richie’s shirt open now, but the tie is doing nothing to help him.

“Help me! I think you did it wrong, that’s why I can’t get it untied.”

Richie laughs, sitting up on his knees. Both of his hands reach up to work his tie off, and he drops it on the bed beside them before leaning back down over Eddie.

“Better?”

Eddie’s hands slip into his shirt, pressing against the warmth of his chest. 

“Much better.” 

Richie’s mouth finds his again, wasting no time in slipping his tongue between Eddie’s lips.

Eddie makes quick work getting Richie’s shirt open, sliding his hands over his shoulders to urge it off of him, and he giggles when Richie practically tears it off before moving his hands back under Eddie’s shirt, pressing hot and flat against the span of his belly.

“I can’t believe you were my secret admirer.”

Eddie narrows his eyes at him after lifting his own shirt off.

“I thought you said you knew.”

“I mean, I did eventually. But before that? No way did I let myself believe it was you.”

Eddie giggles, peppering kiss across the line of Richie’s freckles. “Believe it, bucko.”

“Don’t ever call me that again.” Richie grins down at him so giddily that Eddie’s heart skips a beat in his chest, but it starts pounding all over again when Richie’s mouth slots against his, and both of his large hands move down to the front of Eddie’s pants to pull them open.

Richie kisses his way down to Eddie’s chin and over his throat, licking into the hollow between his collarbones before moving down to his chest. Eddie moans appreciatively, arching up against the wet heat. The tips of his fingers drag up Richie’s biceps and over his shoulders, finding their way into his hair where they make themselves at home once again.

Eddie’s entire body shudders when Richie’s tongue laves over his nipple, and he cries out when he licks his way to the other, his teeth paying special attention to it before he continues his trek down Eddie’s navel, pressing his cheek into the warm skin beside Eddie’s belly button.

“You’re even more perfect than I imagined,” Richie hums dreamily, and Eddie feels the slightest hint of scruff on Richie’s jawline pressing against the smooth span of his belly, and it has goosebumps rising all over his thighs and chest.

“You’ve seen me shirtless before,” Eddie breathes, watching Richie’s movements with wide, lust darkened eyes.

“I’ve never gotten to touch you, though.”

Eddie doesn’t need much more of an explanation than that, and he easily lifts his hips for Richie when he tugs at his jeans, his briefs sliding down with them. 

Being completely naked underneath Richie is something he’s dreamed about more times than he can count, and in all those dreams, he could never have created the emotion he’s currently feeling.

He’s tried, but it’s impossible to create the feeling of being loved and seen as beautiful when you barely believe those things yourself.

It’s easy though, when Richie looks at him so earnestly like this, and Eddie’s certain his heart is going to swell so big it bursts in his chest.

“Stop looking at me like that,” he whispers, reaching down to cup Richie’s cheek.

“You first.”

Eddie knows what Richie plans to do. It’s obvious with the way he kisses over Eddie’s thighs, dragging his tongue across his flesh and getting closer to where he’s aching on each upward movement, but Eddie needs more. He needs Richie fully and completely, in the way he’s wished for for so long. They’ll have time for all the other fun things next time. There has to be a next time.

“Richie,” he pleads, reaching for him, “Come up here.”

“I’m busy right now, Eds.” 

Richie’s hot breath hits Eddie’s cock, and he tosses his head back into the pillows. He blushes heavily at the realization that he’s already leaking, and he gnaws on his bottom lip to ground himself before trying again.

“I need- I need you to come up here, please.”

Richie must sense the urgency in Eddie’s words, because in the next moment Eddie feels his hot breath against his cheek instead, and he opens his eyes to find Richie’s own concerned, blown out pupils staring into his.

“What’s wrong?”

“No- no, nothing,” Eddie smiles, cupping Richie’s cheeks in both of his palms, “I just- I want you. We can do all that later. I want you up here, with me.”

That pretty, petal pink appears on Richie’s cheeks again, and Eddie feels like he’s fucking glowing.

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.”

Richie leans over, digging quickly through his nightstand for what Eddie easily assumes is a bottle of lube. He admires Richie in the dim, soft glow of his lamp light, and he truly doesn’t know how any one person could ever be so handsome.

“Have you done this before?” Richie asks softly, setting the lube beside them once he’s coated his fingers.

Eddie shakes his head, reaching down to shakily work at Richie’s belt. The light tinkling of the metal sends an excited spark zipping up his spine, but before he can get his pants all the way open, Richie grabs one of his hands and lifts it to his mouth to press kisses over his knuckles.

“I mean, I’ve done stuff. But I just wasn’t ever that into it.”

Richie nods, and Eddie can tell that Richie wishes he could say the same. But he smiles reassuringly up at him, leaning up to leave a lingering kiss against his puffy lips.

“You’re here with me now. That’s all that matters, Rich.”

With a nod, Richie’s glistening fingers disappear between Eddie’s legs, and his own hand shoots down to wrap his fingers around Richie’s wrist when he feels the first finger pressing inside him. 

“You’ve done it to yourself though, right?”

Eddie nods quickly, loosening the grip on Richie’s wrist. The fingers of his other hand clutch at the sheets, and his eyelashes flutter where he forces himself to keep his eyes open and on Richie’s. 

“You feel better though.” Eddie moans, rocking down against him.

Richie buries his face in Eddie’s neck, his teeth pressing into the soft skin just above his pulse point. A second finger slides in beside the first, and they slowly begin spreading and twisting, and Eddie already feels completely dizzy when he lets himself accept the reality that he’s finally actually doing this with Richie. 

The denim of Richie’s jeans rubs against Eddie’s thighs in all the same places that Richie’s lips had been only minutes ago, and he squeezes his legs around him, the friction sending hot sparks shooting all over his skin. 

“So soft,” Richie murmurs, nuzzling his face into the junction of Eddie’s neck and shoulder. 

“Mm, Richie…”

“Louder, Eds,” Richie encourages, a third finger working its way into Eddie’s hole, “Let me hear you, baby.” 

Eddie whimpers, and as if in protest to the quiet sound, Richie pushes his fingers in deeper and curls them, and Eddie’s vision goes starry behind his eyelids as he cries out in pleasure at the feeling.

“Just like that, yeah,” Richie coos, pressing the pads of his fingers harder into that spot with a chuckle. “Is that it, kitten?”

“Yeah- yes, please,” Eddie gasps, his fingernails digging deeply into the skin of Richie’s shoulders. “Feels good, Richie.”

“I know, Eddie baby.” 

Eddie’s body is practically sucking Richie inside of itself by the time Richie removes his fingers. He roughly shoves his jeans off of himself, and Eddie watches with wide eyes as Richie’s cock bobs out of his boxers. He licks over his lips at the sight of him, and he instantly reaches a hand down in an attempt to take him into his fist.

But Richie’s hand catches Eddie’s wrist, pressing it down into the mattress as he wraps his hand around himself instead, groaning low in his chest as he spreads the excess lube all over his hard, red cock.

“You said none of that, remember?” Richie smirks at him, crowding himself further between Eddie’s legs until he can line himself up with Eddie’s hole.

“I just wanted to feel it.” Eddie pouts, but he doesn’t struggle against Richie’s hold. He melts beneath it.

Leaning down, Richie licks over the shell of Eddie’s ear and whispers, “Next time, kitten.”

There’s not time for Eddie to respond with words as a high, pitchy moan is torn from his chest when Richie slowly begins pressing inside of him.

“Rich- Richie, fuck. Holy fuck,” he cries out, reaching down with his free hand to grab onto Richie’s thigh, his nails pressing red half moons deep into his skin.

“Christ,” Richie groans, sinking his teeth into the skin of Eddie’s shoulder, “So fucking tight, baby. So good, Eddie.”

Eddie whimpers, and it feels like Richie has been pressing into him forever by the time his hips meet Eddie’s ass. He writhes against the sheets, his body quickly adjusting to Richie as he rocks his hips into Richie’s. 

Richie brings a hand up to Eddie’s face, his fingers and thumb holding Eddie’s jaw firmly in place as he leans down to rest his forehead against Eddie’s own. He pants against Eddie’s lips, pressing open mouthed kisses to Eddie’s red bitten lips. The fingers of their other hands lace together where Richie’s still holding Eddie’s down against the mattress, and he pushes his hips against Eddie’s ass ever so slightly.

“How’s that feel, kitten? Tell me how it feels.”

Eddie lets out a string of incoherent babbling, and he’s only able to focus again when Richie’s fingers tighten against his face and Eddie flutters his eyes open, grounding himself in Richie’s gaze.

“So- Rich- so deep,” he gasps, his thighs trembling where Richie’s own keep them apart. “It’s so- feels so good, Richie.” 

“I’m gonna move- fuck, I gotta move now, kitten.”

“Yes, _please_ , Richie.”

Richie lets out something just short of a growl as he pulls back, only to roll his hips back into Eddie’s, a much more desperate sound falling from his lips as Eddie’s body eagerly pulls him back in.

“You’re so fucking good, feel so perfect around me.”

“Richie, harder- I need you, please.”

A strained chuckle vibrates against Eddie’s skin, but he barely has time to register it before Richie’s hips are moving, slamming against his on every inward thrust. The sound of their skin slapping together is deafening in the thick air around them, and Eddie’s nails dig so deep into the back of Richie’s hand that he’s certain he’ll cut through the skin. Richie doesn’t seem to mind though. His other hand leaves Eddie’s face to wrap around his hip, and his own trim nails do the same to the skin there.

“Wrap your legs around me, baby; come on.” 

Eddie wastes no time, lifting his trembling legs to wrap around Richie’s waist, linking them as securely as he can at the ankles. Richie’s hand slides from his hip to the back of Eddie’s thigh, keeping him in place as he begins pounding into him relentlessly, and Eddie completely loses himself in the bright shocks of pleasure that explode all over his skin and nerves as Richie shoves his cock into Eddie’s prostate over and over again. 

“Oh god, Richie- _Richie_ , I can’t- I can’t-”

“You gonna come, kitten?” Richie purrs against Eddie’s lips, sucking the bottom one into his mouth for a moment before releasing it to pant in breaths instead. “Are you gonna come on my cock, baby?”

Nodding, Eddie slings his free arm around Richie’s neck, holding onto him as if he’ll unravel completely without something to brace himself on.

“Please, please, _please, Richie,_ ” he cries, and he feels real, hot tears dripping from the corners of his eyes as his cock twitches between them.

“I’ve got you. I got you, Eddie baby. Come for me, come on my cock, sweet boy.”

Even though he’s blurry through Eddie’s tears, Eddie keeps his eyes on Richie’s own as his orgasm roils around wildly in the pit of his belly, and he feels Richie’s lips against his cheek as he moans Richie’s name brokenly over and over as he comes between them, the hot ropes of come spraying all over his own chest and belly, stark white against the red bites that are littered all over his skin.

He feels himself clenching down against Richie as he continues stuffing himself into Eddie’s body, and he marvels at the sight of Richie’s features contorting in pleasure as he reaches the brink of his own orgasm.

“Fill me up, please come inside me, Richie,” Eddie begs, arching up against him despite the sensitivity that zings up his spine each time Richie slides back into him. “Wanna feel it, want it so bad.”

“Fuck- fucking Christ, Eddie,” Richie’s voice is low and hoarse as he squeezes Eddie’s thigh in his grip, fucking into him erractically for only a few seconds before he yanks Eddie’s body down against himself, coming as deeply inside of him as he can. 

The heat spreading inside of him is dizzying, and Eddie melts against Richie’s mattress, focusing on the soft, squeaky little sounds that escape through Richie’s parted lips. 

He whimpers when Richie pulls out of him a few moments later, and his skin lights up under each of the gentle kisses Richie presses to it before he carefully moves to lay beside Eddie, pulling him against his chest and wrapping his arm securely around Eddie’s waist. 

Eddie presses his face against Richie’s chest, listening closely to the sound of Richie’s heart beating rapidly, feeling his own slow down in tandem with Richie’s as they both suck in desperate breaths.

Richie hums against the top of Eddie’s head, his lips pressing kisses into his hair. Eddie smiles, slinging his arm around Richie’s middle. He draws nonsense shapes against the warm skin of his back with the tip of his finger, but those shapes quickly turn into small hearts, and he bites his lip, wondering if Richie notices.

For a while, they stay like that. Completely silent aside from the sounds of them catching their breaths, until Eddie realizes something.

“Richie…” he whines, pressing his face into his chest.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Richie smooths his hand over Eddie’s back and up into his hair to lightly tug him back so he can see his face. 

“I left my rose at the restaurant,” he pouts, feeling more upset about it than he probably should. “I wanted to save it.”

Richie’s hand moves to cup his cheek, his thumb stroking over the line of his freckles. 

“It’s okay.” 

“No! I- I can’t believe-”

Eddie’s protest is muffled by Richie’s lips, and he forgets about it for only a second before he pulls away, the pout still prominent on his lips.

“Hang on,” Richie groans, rolling over onto his other side to return to his nightstand. When he rolls back over, he’s holding a rose in his teeth and waggling his eyebrows at Eddie suggestively.

“Where did you get that?” Eddie asks, carefully taking the rose from Richie’s lips with a smile tugging at his own.

“Well… let’s just say I had a back up plan, in case we ended up back here but things didn’t work out.”

Eddie furrows his brow curiously, waiting for Richie to explain himself.

Richie sighs, tugging a hand through his hair as his blush returns. 

“Well, I figured even if things didn’t work out, I still wanted to spend the night with you. So I bought a dozen roses, and I hid them around my apartment. Like a rose scavenger hunt.”

Eddie’s heart jumps into his throat, and he launches forward to press his lips against Richie’s. He stays there for a moment, slowly moving their mouths together.

“That’s-” he whispers, looking up at Richie from under his lashes, “That’s really sweet. Who knew you were such a romantic?”

Richie chuckles, tucking some hair behind Eddie’s ear before dropping his hand to Eddie’s arm to move over it soothingly. 

“If you like that, you’re really gonna love this.”

Richie reaches behind himself once more, bringing his hand back around to present Eddie with a small Valentine’s Day card. One just like the kind they used to exchange back in grade school. Eddie’s cheeks blaze as he takes the card from Richie, opening it as carefully as he can.

“‘To Eds. From, your secret admirer’.”

When he looks back up at Richie, he has the cheesiest grin on his face that Eddie thinks he’s ever seen, and the amount of love he feels for Richie in that moment is something that he can barely even comprehend in his own mind.

“I hope you like it.”

“If you’d written ‘To Eds’ on the rose back then, I definitely would have known it was you.”

“Guess I’m smarter than I look, huh?”

Eddie giggles, setting the rose and the card down on the nightstand on his side of the bed before throwing himself back into Richie’s arms.

“What made you think it wouldn’t work out tonight?”

Richie’s fingers card through Eddie’s hair gently, and he sounds sleepy when he speaks again.

“I dunno. I could have been wrong about it all. I was just really hoping I wasn’t.”

“Oh?”

Richie pulls back, amusement twinkling in his pretty eyes.

“Why? What did you think?”

Eddie grins, dragging a finger down the center of Richie’s chest.

“The only thing you should have been worried about is that outrageous tie.”

Richie laughs heartily, rubbing his face into Eddie’s hair. Eddie laughs right along with him, pressing playful kisses against the warm skin just over Richie’s heart.

“Don’t insult the tie! I knew from the start that it would seal the deal.”

Eddie smiles up at him, pressing a kiss to his chin. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Rich.”

Richie presses a warm kiss to Eddie’s forehead before settling back against the pillows as he stares into his eyes. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Eddie my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> THEY'RE IN LOVE YOUR HONOR


End file.
